Ministry of Interior of the Italian Social Republic
| preceding1 = | preceding2 = | dissolved = | superseding = | agency_type = Ministry | jurisdiction = Italian Government | headquarters = Palazzo del Viminale | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | region_code = | coordinates = | motto = Viviamo per Servire (En: We live to serve) | employees = 425,000 | budget = £ 1,100,450,000 | minister1_name = Angelo Spaniccia | minister1_pfo = | minister2_name = | minister2_pfo = | deputyminister1_name = | deputyminister1_pfo = | deputyminister2_name = | deputyminister2_pfo = | chief1_name = Benito Landolfini | chief1_position = Secretary General | chief2_name = | chief2_position = | parent_department = Italian Government | parent_agency = | child1_agency = | child2_agency = | keydocument1 = | website = | map = | map_width = | map_caption = | footnotes = | embed = }} The Ministry of Interior of the Italian Social Republic (It: Ministero dell'Interno) is the key Ministry which has the responsibility for policing, emergency and rescue management, national security, religious affairs, regulation of relations with the Catholic Church and other allowed religions, administration of the fund for worship, supervision and co-ordination of local governments, institutions of public welfare and charity, public administration, the organization and superintendence of state archives, demographics, and immigration matters. The ministry is headed by the Minister of the Interior, currently Minister Secretary of State Angelo Spaniccia. The Ministry of Interior has a fundamental importance in the economy of public administration, as his powers as varied as important, that it can be defined as the principal instrument of power. The main services under the Ministry of the Interior are primarily those relating to the maintenance of public order and public security. Central organization The ministerial central organization is characterized by three levels of top hierarchy: * Senior management, consisting of the Minister, his own staff bodies, the Undersecretaries of State and of the Secretary General; * Functional management, consisting of Directorates General, governed by the Directors General, formed according to a grouping criterion based on the input; * Divisions, which are the operational macro-units. Within the Ministry of Interior, communications between the Directorates-General are secondary to internal communications to individual Directorates, and there is no high environmental variability. The structure of the Ministry ensures that the Directors General assume sub-organizational objectives limited to their function, allowing senior management to see the organization as a whole and to ensure the smooth flow of processes. The functional grouping of activities offers a vision based on the specialization of human resources skills: administrative processes unfold across multiple functions, while the same function can be unfolded by multiple processes. As a peculiarity of the Ministry of Interior, all top officials, as well as a significant part of Minister's staff offices members are Prefects. The Ministry is therefore divided into 10 Directorates General, each of which is in turn a sum of central and peripheral offices: * Directorate General for the Civil Administration of the Interior * Directorate General for the Public Security * Directorate General for the Demography and Race * Directorate General for the General Affairs and Personnel * Directorate General for the Religious Affairs * Directorate General for the Fund for Worship * Directorate General for the Fire-fighting Services and Civil Protection * Directorate General for the Public assistance * Directorate General for the Welfare Activities * Directorate General for the State Archives Minister's staff offices The Minister has some bureaucratic bodies wich help him to direct the whole Ministry and to conduct the political activity towards parliamentary and cabinet steps. Cabinet of the Minister The Cabinet of the Minister (It: Gabinetto del Ministro) works with the Minister for the effective definition of objectives, the development of public policies, assessing their implementation and propaganda activities. It deals with the connection of the political leadership with the Administration. The Chief of Cabinet is a Prefect First Class, assisted by two Deputy Chiefs of Cabinet, who hold the rank of Prefect of the Second Class. The Cabinet consists of 11 offices, each headed by a Vice-Prefect, in turn assisted by other officials of the prefectural career. The Cabinet offices are: * Office I - General Affairs * Office II - Order and Public Security * Office III - Public Aid and Civil Protection * Office IV - Internal Affairs * Office V - Territorial Affairs * Office VI - Demography and protection of the race * Office VII - Immigration * Office VIII - International Affairs * Office IX - Special Secretariat and Cypher Service * Office X - Ceremonial * Office XI - Financial Planning and Management Office I - General Affairs The Office deals with support to the Chief of Cabinet in the activity of direction and coordination to the other staff offices and with the Administration. It is responsible for the internal management of personnel and relations with fascist labour unions, for general affairs and for supervision of officials assigned to staff offices. The office is also responsible for the management of information systems and documentation, also archival. Finally, it deals with the preliminary practices for the Awards and Decorations. Office II - Order and Public Security The Office is an particularly sensitive body, because it operates as the connection point in the field of public order and security; it holds relations with the relevant Divisions on the subject and with the network of public order and security offices of the prefectures about affairs of political interest. The Office assists the Minister in issues relating to the planning policies and direction of the Police Forces, including the problems of organization. It analyses issues of particular importance related disciplines in penal law and order and public security, and maintains relationships about security matters. The Office is the body responsible for the development policies of the conditions of legality and security in the provinces and the local police. It also cures the problems of the legal relief is not in order and public safety. Finally, the Office provides advice in the areas of police and security subsidiary administrative matters and special legislation for public safety, law mafia, drugs and money laundering. The office requires for membership the enrollement in the Fascist Party. Office III - Public Aid and Civil Defence The Office conducts affairs relating to civil protection, the urgent technical assistance, fire prevention and industrial risk. To fulfill its tasks, the Office assists the Minister about the management of civil protection in the territory and between institutions, on relationships about civil defence with the Prefectures, on ecological and environmental issues and on the National Firemen Corps. Office IV - Internal Affairs The Office is the body responsible for matters relating to the general representation and the government and handles matters relating to general programming politico-administrative and financial activities of the Ministry and the related verification. It is also the organ of reference for the legislation on the right to strike in essential public services, for relationships with the Catholic Church (about what regards the Ministry of Interior) and the other allowed religions and for issues of the national economic, social and labour order. The Office IV - Internal Affairs supports the Minister for union and organizational issues and, as well as the internal controls of any kind. In addition, the Office receives applications and proposals for rewards merit and social value. Office V - Territorial Affairs The Office performs the inherent control over the organs of local authorities, maintains relationships with the corresponding Directorate General and with Prefectures. It is the office that deals with municipal and provincial affairs, for authorized casinos for the civil state and the registry services. Office VI - Demography and protection of the race The Office deals with the support to demographic services and with the enforcement of the racial segregation (in both metropolitan and Autonomous Republic territories); in order to achieve this result, the Office maintains relationships with all Directorates General which are involved. The Office VI, furthermore, deals with the National Fascist Party in order to monitor and manage racist, nationalist and xenophobic feelings, if related to the preservation of racial differences. Office VII - Immigration The Office VII is the terminal for business relating to immigration and immigration contrast, also maintaining relationships with central offices and prefectures. It also manages the affairs relating to political asylum. Secretary General The Secretary-General is the senior official, reporting directly to the Minister, which ensures the coordination of administrative action. The Secretary-General ensures the development of guidelines and programs of the responsible Minister, coordinates the offices and activities of the Ministry, monitors their performance and efficiency, and reports periodically to the Minister. The office of Secretary-General is conferred by decree of the Duce of the Republic, upon the proposal of the competent Minister. The incumbent Secretary-General of the Ministry of Interior is Prefect, 1st Class Benito Landolfini. Director General The Director General is the official responsible for a Directorate-General. The Directorates-General, which are functional groupings, are in turn into Divisions. The positions of Director General are conferred by the Chief of Government, on the proposal of the competent minister. Category:Italy (Social Republic)